Odds and Ends
by Ravengrad
Summary: This is a collection of various mini-stories that never made it beyond fleshing out a simple idea. Nothing I am currently developing.
1. Harry's Firebolt

I've wondered why I never see this scene in a FanFic but then again I'll never come close to reading 1% the ones on this site alone. It drove me out of bed one night demanding to be written. I've put it here for your enjoyment as I don't foresee using it in a fic but who knows what my muse will demand _._

 _As always JKR and those various rights owners are the ones who get all the money._

 _"This broom will need to be checked for jinxes," said Professor McGonagall. "Of course, I'm no expert, but I dare say Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down -"_

 _"Strip it down?" Repeated Ron, as though Professor McGonagall was mad._

 _"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," said Professor McGonagall. "You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free"_

[ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 11, Page 232 ]

My continuation below.

A week later:

"Professor McGonagall I'm being pressured by Oliver he wants to know when I will be able to practice for the upcoming game with my Firebolt. Do you have any idea when you will be done with it?" Harry asked after class.

McGonagall had been dreading this question since last night. But true to her Scottish origins she faced it head on. "There has been an accident with your broom."

"An accident?" Harry asked his confusion evident in his voice.

"Yes, a couple of your professors were examining it and well it burned up."

My brand new Firebolt broom burned up?" Harry asked his voice rising and attracting the attention of both Ron and Hermione who were waiting for him on the other side of the classroom door.

"Yes."

"How is that possible? Surely you know the Aguamenti spell?"

"Of course we do don't be stupid," an embarrassed McGonagall sharply replied.

"Obviously someone was being stupid to let my BRAND NEW, NEVER EVEN BEEN RIDDEN, FIREBOLT BURN UP WHILE THEY WERE EXAMINING IT!" Harry yelled loud enough to be heard far beyond the classroom causing Hermione to rush into the room. She rushed over to Harry and gave him a hug crying on his shoulder while muttering, "I'm so sorry Harry I didn't."

"Mr. Potter control yourself," McGonagall said sharply as Hermione rushed past her.

"Sure right you destroy a 6,000 galleon broom that belonged to me and I've got to control myself," Harry replied before turning to Hermione and quietly reassuring her he didn't hold her responsible for the loss of his broom.

"Snape destroyed you broom?" Ron asked from the door.

"Professor Snape, Ron," Hermione automatically corrected him her voice coming from Harry's shoulder where she'd buried her head to hide either her embarrassment or her tears.

"Greasy git no doubt wanted to make sure no one had a better broom than Malfoy," Ron said full of anger before he turned to Hermione "This is all your fault Hermione, If you hadn't turned in it Professor Snape wouldn't have been able to destroy Harry's Firebolt."

"Ron that's not cricket. She was just looking out for me. Apologize to her!"

"Not on your life! Scabbards is so scared of that bloody monster of a cat she lets roam all over Gryffindor's dorm he's can't eat and is losing hair. She probably turned in your Firebolt hoping Snape would give her extra credit in potions!"

"Ron just shut up!" Harry yelled doing his best to stop his now former best friend while wrapping Hermione in the first hug he'd ever initiated holding her tight to his chest while murmuring, "Don't listen to him you're very important to me. He approaches me again on this I'm going to tell him to shove off. You're my best friend," into her ear.

Seeing she had to fully explain McGonagall said, "Actually it was Professor Flitwick and Professor Vector who were examining the broom, I was present observing out of curiosity."

"And?" Harry asked firmly his posture tight as he waited for further explanation.

"At our first scans did not detect any jinxes but the professors doing the scanning noticed a few oddities. So they started to probe a little deeper. As they did Professor Flitwick received a shock. A quick check revealed an alarm ward, which he quickly bypassed and continued to probe which tripped a second alarm ward. By this time all of use present were determined to see just what someone was trying to hide.

The third ward was didn't give us any warning it just incinerated the broom where it lay on the bench," McGonagall said.

"Let me make sure I understand this," Hermione started asking in her clinical tone, "Two school teachers, however skilled they are, decided to examine in detail all the spells on a very expensive broom and after they tripped not one but two alarm wards placed on this expensive broom, possibly to protect any trade secrets involved in the spellwork on said broom. Kept at it until the broom was destroyed? Is that a basic summation of what happened?"

"None of us would not have revealed anything we found!" McGonagall said almost in outrage that they would think any of the Professors would be so unprofessional.

"Did anyone of you think to just send it back to the company with an explanation of your concerns and let the makers check it over?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger, I assure you the Professors here at Hogwarts are quite capable of detecting any jinxes," McGonagall started only to be interrupted by Hermione.

"On any simple item I would agree but how many of you have devoted the years a professional broom charmer has spent studying the specific charms, researching alternate methods, not to mention going through the numerous trials and errors required to craft a broom like the Firebolt. There is a reason they can charge what they do for one. I am sure the Professors here possess general knowledge in abundance but I rather doubt you possess the specialized skills required to craft a world class broom otherwise you would have done so given the amount money involved."

"Come on Harry you need to tell Oliver they destroyed your broom," Hermione said trying to move things along.

"We will look into getting you a replacement broom," McGonagall replied trying to comfort Harry while wondering just how to accomplish what she was saying.

"Look all you want, that broom was ordered specifically for me. You never even noticed the serial number did you?" At McGonagall's confused look Harry continued, "Firebolts for professional teams have a unique two letter preface followed by two numbers. So each team has their own number sequence. The Holyhead Harpies' brooms are serialized starting with HH01 and they can go up to HH99 though I doubt any one team will buy 99 Firebolts. Mine was one made for public sale so it started with just a "P" for public then there are three numbers. My numbers were 007. Or to be blunt the serial number on my broom was P007 or as I preferred to think Potter seven. My uniform number incase you also forgot that. There is no way you cannot replace that specific broom Professor." Harry finished heading out the door with tears in his eyes, Hermione walking beside him. As they reached the door Hermione stopped them and said, "Professor I asked you to insure Harry would be safe. Not to do... this," she said waiving her hands around tears streaming down her face. Harry took one of her hands leading her off to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry's loud outburst had drawn more than Hermione and Ron's attention. As they entered the Gryffindor common room they were approached by the Gryffindor Quidditch team a nervous Oliver Wood said, "We've all heard a rumor your broom was destroyed. For the sake of all that is Quidditch tell me it was just a rumor."

"Sorry Oliver, everyone the Professors destroyed my Firebolt while checking to see if it was jinxed."

A voice from the crowd that had gathered around them asked in disbelief, "The Professors destroyed it?"

"Yup, it's gone."

"Did they tell you what happened?" another voice called out.

Hermione squeezed his arm silently asking him to let her speak. Raising her voice to allow her to be heard by the entire common room she explained, "After they were unable to find any jinxes placed over the company's charms. The professors, in their collective wisdom, decided the best way to insure there were no hidden jinxes was for them to strip all the charms off intending to replace them after insuring everything was safe. They ran in to several warning charms as they stripped Harry's broom before one of the charms they were removing caused the broom to self-destruct. Harry and I prefer to think that particular jinx was placed by the company to prevent anyone from discovering all the secrets that make up a Firebolt."

"Can it be replaced?" Oliver asked hope in his voice.

"It was destroyed. They company won't care how it happened. I'm sure they will say 'you want a replacement Firebolt buy another one'. To be honest right now I'm not even sure I want to fly again," a despondent Harry said from the large chair he and Hermione had settled into.

Oliver started to say something but the three chasers aka, the flying foxes, shook their heads stopping him from saying anything before they lead him away. The two beaters, grabbed their bother Ron leading him away while making sure the rest of Gryffindor allowed Harry and Hermione their privacy. If Harry were going to play seeker again it would be Hermione who convinced him to do so.


	2. Hermione's Visit Pt 1

It was a bright sunny summer day as Heather Goodnow, formerly Heather Bossette, walked the quaint streets of her hometown of Letchworth, whose main claim to fame was for being the site of England's first roundabout for cars, for the first time in a few years her two young boys with her. Her parents still lived in the house she'd grown up in before heading off at eleven years old to the prestigious Stowe School. After that she'd moved on to Keble College at Oxford studying English History with an eye to becoming a teacher. She'd found Robert Goodnow two years her senior studying economics and management and after carefully evaluating all the male prospects available set her cap landing him as he finished up his Masters degree when he'd asked for her hand in marriage. She'd agreed marrying him after a proper courtship that culminated when she got her undergraduate degree. In the mean time He'd been hired and after a training period He'd been posted overseas a few years after the marriage and was moving up the management track quickly. She was able to visit her hometown today due to her husbands family returning to England to witness Robert's father receive a knighthood for his years of service to the British Medical Society. Right now she was walking down Eastcheap road with her two boys, Edward who was all boy kept trying to run ahead of her and John who was named after her father was currently resting in his stroller. She was just window-shopping not paying too much attention to anything beyond her boys and the window she was currently passing. That all changed when she saw a brunette with a mass of curls falling down her back dressed quite casually, a large bag with the logo of a local restaurant on it hung down from one arm pushing a stroller that held a boy if the blue t-shirt with a golden dragon was any indication of the gender. Approaching her Heather smiled as recognition struck. "Hermione Granger is that you?" She asked a look of shock on her face.

"Hi Heather," Hermione replied instantly recognizing her from her childhood. Noticing Heather's two companions and deciding it was best to face her old foe head on she chose a topic any mother would love to talk about she asked, "I take it these are your two?"

Beaming Heather replied, "Yes this is Edward who is four and his younger brother John who's two. I'm Heather Goodnow these days. We're just here on vacation from Singapore where my husband heads up the local division of Barclays so we can attend his father's investiture as a Knight of the Realm this Friday."

"Congratulations that's a reason for the family to be quite proud. This little trouble maker is William he's my youngest at one." Hermione replied motioning to the stroller.

Not wanting to ask but obviously curious Heather raised an eyebrow at the lack of last names. Hermione quickly caught on. She was just so used to everyone knowing who she was married to in the Wizarding world she occasionally overlooked it when she was on this side of the barrier. "Oh, I'm Hermione Potter now a days," Hermione said blushing slightly.

"I take it you're here visiting your parents?" She asked looking at Hermione.

"No actually my folks moved to Australia while I was in boarding school. I think the British weather finally got to them. My husband has some business to deal with in London. Seeing is was such a nice day I thought I'd show the kids around my old hometown so we took the train up for the day." Hermione replied, "I don't mean to cut this short but I've got to get going I'm in the middle of a food run. We're meeting up with the rest of the group at Howard Gardens. We'll be there for an hour or so to eat and let the young ones run off some energy. I bought extra so you're welcome to join us if you'd like." Hermione offered.

"I might take you up on that." Heather said before continuing down the street pulling out her mobile as she did to call her mother to let her know she was going to have lunch out and find out the latest gossip her mother had on her old school chum.

An bit later a gossip filled Heather was walking in to Howard Gardens lunch for the three of them tucked into the back of John's stroller. She'd won the battle for top cat in primary school by keeping Hermione off balance while ruthlessly tearing her down. The same tactics had worked during her teen years at the Stowe School using different girls as her targets. At college those tactics kept her main rival for Robert Goodnow out of the picture. All that effort had landed her an upper crust husband and now it was time to brag. She spotted Hermione sitting with a large group at a couple of adjacent tables.

"Hermione, this was a great idea thank you for inviting us to join you," Heather spouted sitting down as places opened for her and her two kids. She knew was always best to keep Hermione off balance Hermione's intellect was a force the few times Hermione had brought it to bear on Heather.

"Hi," Hermione said as she was attempting to set William down on an adjacent blanket with his bottle.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh no, these are my… friends Padma and Daphne," the two women nodded as they were mentioned. "Everyone one this is my old school friend Heather Goodnow and her to boys, Edward and John."

The introductions brought the response of "Hi," from the kids and "Pleased to meet you Mrs. Goodnow," from the adults.

"Are all these?" Heather asked looking around at the brood of kids.

Oh no," Hermione replied with a chuckle before starting in, "The ones at the end of the table at my left are my oldest, Sirius; Padma's oldest, Dora both are twelve; and Daphne's oldest, Dennis who's nine." The three nodded as they were mentioned their attention mainly on their lunch.

Padma then took over as a fussing William monopolized Hermione's attention. "The twin girls sitting next to my Dora are Daphne's Luna and Tracy age six. Across from them are Hermione's middle one Lily and my daughter Sitara both eight and named after their grandmothers. Finally Fred, Daphne's youngest at three."

"I take it you all met at school?"

"Oh yes, and as Hermione seems to have forgotten to introduce us properly, I am Padma Black and this Daphne Greengrass." Padma said.

Looking at Hermione who had William calmed down Heather asked, "How did you meet... Harry was it?" starting her quest for more information. Her mother had not been much of a source. Other than being aware of Hermione's marriage taking place when she was seventeen and there being several children her mother was unaware of much else including what Hermione's husband actually did.

"I met Harry at school you know how it is we met on the train ride there our first year and didn't hit it off. A few things happened and we ended up spending a lot time together studying and such."

"So you were his girlfriend from the start?" Heather probed.

"More like his adopted sister," Hermione replied.

"Oh?"

"My fairy godmother was a bit slow in visiting me so I had to deal with Harry noticing the other girls and pining away over them. Well until our school had a ball fourth year."

"So what happened did he take you and romance you?"

"Harry?" Hermione said shaking her head while motioning to the fish that Sirius was avoiding while concentrating on his chips.

Seeing his mother wasn't going to be distracted by her conversation with the other woman Sirius starting eating the fish while Lily made a soft comment of "Told ya."

"Lily don't think I don't see you trying to slide your chips over to Sirius. Everyone of you had best finish their own lunch." Hermione chastised her brood before turning back to Heather. "Where…. Oh yes the ball. I went with a young man from another school. Though after seeing me in my gown Harry did start treating me like a girl. How about your Robert how did you meet up with him?"

"It was actually a bit funny. I needed help in one of my college classes. You know the ones outside your major they make you take to be well rounded. He looked cute and was getting good grades in the advanced classes so I asked him for help. Naturally being a gallant man he helped a damsel in distress and things progressed from there. Once he'd finished school and was working for Barclays he just waited for me to finish my studies and we married. How about you? When did you and Harry get married?" Heather asked planning to set up a cutting comment.

Hermione had been waiting for the attack to start and was ready, "We were engaged shortly after the start of our sixth year and married on the winter Solstice the same year."

"So you never finished school?" Heather said the thought of the former teacher's pet not even finishing her initial schooling being a juicy bit of knowledge to share with her mother who would put it to good use at the Letchworth Golf Club.

"Of course I did. Harry and I were given private quarters for the rest of our time in school. He finished tenth in our final year, I was first, Padma stood second and Daphne wound up fifth. I wasn't going to let a little thing like being married upset my educational goals. Sirius didn't show up until two years later."

"Any schooling beyond your boarding school?" Heather teased knowing that four children would occupy anyone full time.

Hermione smiled she didn't need her ability to read minds to know this entire conversation would be getting around. "Actually thanks to a lot of child minding help from these two I'm currently finishing up medical training. With this group it's knowledge that comes in handy." Hermione replied smiling.

"Oh what level?" Heather asked knowing there were positions that didn't require much training.

"Currently I'm above a Nurse Practitioner but not quite at Doctor level. Once I get to Doctor level and I've got more time, probably after the little ones are in school, I hope to study Social Psychology. I've also written a few things alone and with my friends that my school is using," Hermione replied not adding her 'few things' were textbooks for Muggle Studies and Introduction to Wizarding History. Looking over at the now empty wrappers all the kids were holding up for her to see. Getting nods from the other two women Hermione announced, "All right, let me get the ball out and you can all play over there but stay back from the pond. And if it does go in to the pond call me. Do not go after it, right Sirius?" Hermione added looking at her eldest son.

"Yes mum." Sirius said watching his mother throw a football just in front of Dennis who immediately kicked it towards Sirius.

Heather was watching the interplay between the children and after a glance from Edward she nodded and he rushed off to join the rest of the kids.

"It's obvious that Robert and I can't fly back to England too often but how about you and Harry do you live near here?" Heather asked knowing her mother would like that tidbit about them living together at school.

This was one of the questions Hermione was waiting for. "Actually Harry and I have been splitting our time between our homes. We spend quite a bit of time at our place in the islands. The help there speak English, Spanish, and French so the kids are picking those languages up. Then there's the home up in Scotland. Try not to laugh too much if Sirius slips in to his Scottish accent. He's actually quite good with it but we try not to encourage him. When Harry has business in London we normally stay at his Godfather's place in London. So you were quite lucky that your visit home matched up with mine." Hermione stated enjoying the widening of Heather's eyes when she mentioned multiple homes.


	3. Hermione's Visit Pt 2

"That's the second time you've mentioned Harry's business. Just what does he do?" Heather inquired.

Hermione shrugged saying, "He calls himself a freelance trouble shooter who deals with off beat or unusual problems. Which is probably the best description of what he does."

"And he makes a good living at it?" Heather asked unable to stop even as she realized if what Hermione had said about how they lived was true he made a very good living at it.

"It pays our bills," Hermione replied not wanting to encourage this line of talk.

Unfortunately that line of talk was not ended by Hermione's comment. It was however ended moments later when Lily ran up to the two women a little bit of blood running down her shin. Hermione's comment of "Come here Lily I'll heal that right up," Hermione said then stopped herself from reaching for her wand. Knowing this was one of those times magical healing wouldn't be appropriate. Hermione reached into the stroller's bag and with a quick finger motion transfigured one of the wipes she carried into a plaster.

"Do you need a bigger plaster? With two boys I tend to always have something in the stroller's catch all for situations like this," Heather asked her mother's automatic pilot kicking in at the sight of an injured child.

Hermione shook her head saying, "No it looks like a minor scrape. I'll just wipe it down. This should cover it for the short time until we are home where my supplies are and I can heal it up properly."

After the kids had a good tiring out the young women gathered their kids and headed off. Hermione to show off the few remaining sights on their way to the train station and Heather to take her two home to her mother's where the day's events were discussed.

HTH

Heather sat nervously in the back of the limousine the Goodnows engaged for the day. She'd spent the morning getting ready for the big event. Her mother in law had pronounced her outfit acceptable and both her father-in-law and husband were in new tailored suits. There was only one slight regret on Heather's mind. She'd hoped Hermione had been staying in Letchworth. An accidental meeting between them after today where Heather could introduce her father-in-law as Sir Goodnow to Hermione would solidify her place as the winner in the game of life. Still they'd exchanged e-mail addresses and e-mailed pictures of him being knighted and hopefully Heather being introduced to the Queen would do a respectable job of one-upmanship.

After going through the now standard security checks one encountered going anywhere of note Heather's group entered the palace proper. Heather along with her in-laws were in awe of the luxury elegance around them. Leaving Letchworth they'd felt quite overdressed now in the main reception room each one was wondering if they should have taken it a bit further. It took a few moments to get their bearings but shortly her father-in-law spotted some individuals he knew and with his family in tow made his way over to greet them and introduce his family.

After being introduced to the others in the new group then roundly ignored Heather took to the favorite past time of all individuals in a gathering like this, people watching. She found her eyes returning to a group of four who were greeting a succession of people as they stood out of the normal path taking a good look she realized she knew one of the individuals, had met two more, and had a good guess as to the last one. Touching her husband's arm she drew his attention saying, "Robert, let's go say hi to Hermione. She's the childhood friend I told you about," and within moments Robert had excused himself.

"Lead on," Robert said smiling indulgently at his wife allowing her to guide him over to where Hermione and her group were standing.

Heather timed their short walk to arrive just as the couple talking with the four took their leave. "Hermione what a surprise to see you here." Heather exclaimed.

"I remembered you saying you would be accompanying your father-in-law. I didn't say anything about us attending as I wasn't sure we'd be able to. Heather this is my husband Harry Potter-Black. Harry this is Heather Goodnow a childhood acquaintance of mine, and I believe her husband Robert?" Hermione finished with a question as she looked at the gentleman accompanying Heather who nodded her assumption was correct.

"Pleased to meet you both." Harry said offering his hand to Robert who shook it taking in the Grand Cross of the Royal Victorian Order on it's sash before noting the various other awards hanging off Harry's morning coat. He turned to Hermione noting she also wore the Grand Cross of the Royal Victorian Order along with an impressive collection of awards of her own. The other two women wore bejeweled pins on their left shoulder from which hung Commander Crosses of the Royal Victorian Order among other awards.

"Yes Sir Potter-Black, It's a pleasure to meet you. Dame Potter-Black it's an honor," Robert said having noticed the majority of the various honors were shared among the group. He'd have to enlighten his wife about just what all those bangles, as she would call them, actually meant once they were alone.

"It's just Dame Potter, Mr. Goodnow," Hermione said a smile on her face at the confusion obvious on Heather's face.

"Mr. Goodnow it's just Harry to Hermione's friends. All that sir and dame stuff is a bit of a bother actually. May I introduce Mrs. Padma Black and Mrs. Daphne Greengrass," Harry said a smile on his face.

Heather noted her husband stood just that bit straighter and with a formal inclination of his head replied, "Mrs. Black, Mrs. Greengrass, My wife Heather."

"We've met." Padma said smiling as she asked, "How are you tonight Heather?"

Further comment was interrupted when a third couple joined them. "Hermione how is my Godson?" the woman demanded as she air kissed Hermione's cheeks not wanting to mess up either woman's makeup.

"Little William is with friends tonight. However he is growing like a weed. He'll soon be out kicking a football around with his siblings." Hermione replied the smile on her face reflecting the joy of a mother bragging about her children.

"Oh I can't wait to see that. You must send me pictures when it happens." Kate Middleton said smiling at Hermione. "Hello Padma, Daphne," she added looking at the two other women.

"Prince William, Catherine Middleton may I introduce a childhood acquaintance Heather Goodnow and her husband Robert Goodnow. Kate is our William's godmother." Hermione said smiling as Heather's eyes went totally wide.

"Your Royal Highness," Robert replied bowing as Heather managed a passable curtsy.

"A simple Sir will suffice, I believe we are honoring your father tonight." William said.

"Yes sir," Robert said falling back on his father's early advice when meeting someone who can cause problems, 'keep your answers short and smile.'

Unfortunately for Robert Heather couldn't resist a question, "Miss Middleton if I may be so presumptuous how did you become William's godmother?"

Kate smiled at the remembrance answering, "I'd met the Potter-Blacks before and when Hermione decided to name the young one after my William I knew I wanted that position. She saw my eagerness, asked me and I quickly agreed."

"That's true if you call Hermione having to ask three times to get your attention when you were holding William for the first time a show of eagerness," Prince William said teasingly before looking over Heather's shoulder "I'm getting the signal it's time for us to go to work. If you will all excuse us," Prince William said looking at Kate first then at the group.

"I take it that is also a cue for us to return to my Father," Robert said turning to see his mother and father looking at the two of them wide eyed.

Heather walked up to her mother in law a forced smile on her face. "Was that?" the senior Mrs. Goodnow asked.

Totally misinterpreting her mother in law's question Heather replied, "Yes that was the Hermione I told you about and her husband Sir Harry Potter-Black."

Robert shook his head saying, "I've been wondering why his name sounded familiar since you mentioned it the other day. When He said his name I finally placed him. Sir Harry Potter-Black is on my bank's board of directors." Seeing his wife's puzzled look he continued, "That means if he deals with me and likes it I stand to be promoted. Should he not like me, you don't want to know."

"Oh," was the extent of Heather's reply. Hermione not mentioning Harry being on Barclays board confused her did that mean Hermione didn't consider it that important? Heather knew she would have lead with something like that if their positions were reversed especially if Hermione had mentioned Harry worked for the bank. Mentally she summed up the life points she'd expected to score against Hermione when she e-mailed her the pictures of tonight. With Kate Middleton godmother to her youngest it was obvious her early marriage didn't hinder Hermione's acceptance in the highest social circles. Hermione's husband, being a director of the bank where Robert worked, was apparently a lot richer than Richard. 'Darn life is so unfair some times.' Heather thought knowing her enjoyment of today had just been lowered significantly.

Over at the Potter-Black grouping Hermione was obvious to Heather's problem. Her husband was happy and sister wives were happy and enjoying the evening, therefore Hermione was happy, relaxed, and enjoying the evening also.


	4. Lucius Malfoy Opps

Page 13 of 13

FF_4096861_

This is a work of FanFiction and therefore AU from the get go. If I wrote cannon I'd be writing the books. Not going to happen. It is thanks to the great JKR than we are allowed to play in her world.

This starts as many tales do with two friends meeting for a drink.

September 1 1993

"Malcolm my dear friend are you finally ready to sign a betrothal contract between Pansy and my son?" Lucius Malfoy asked his fellow member of the Wizengamot as they sat in Malfoy Manor's well-warded master's drawing room, glasses of midrange fire whisky in their hands. They were celebrating the start of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft school year and their children being out of the house and someone else's problem until the Yule holidays.

"Is Draco finally recognized as next inline to head the Black Family?"

"Not yet however it is just a matter of time until Narcissa's cousin succumbs to the dementors at Azkaban. In fact I'm astonished he's held out this long. Once he succumbs I am sure Draco will become Lord Black."

"Then as you say it's just a matter of time until the betrothal papers are signed," Malcolm Parkinson replied his intention to wait until the man was dead and Draco confirmed as the Black heir obvious.

Later that evening Lucius sat in head of family's private study staring off into space a small snifter of an excellent French brandy from his private stock in his hand. He was contemplating many things not the least of which was how to formalize his son as the Black heir.

Lucius did not enjoy his trip to Gringotts the following Wednesday. "What do you mean you can not confirm my son will be the next Lord Black! He is the only male in his generation descended from a Black family member. The only person with a better claim is serving a life sentence in Azkaban," Lucius exclaimed as he sat facing the Goblin who managed the Black Family accounts.

"Lord Malfoy control yourself. Gutripper is here at my request. Your behavior is reflecting poorly on me," Sicklebag, the Malfoy family account manager, stated a hard edge in his tone.

Malfoy recognized the danger he was in and with noticeable effort replied, "Forgive me the shock at finding out what I thought would be a simple matter was anything but caused my reaction. I therefore unreservedly withdraw my remarks and offer my apologies to both of you."

"None the less Lord Malfoy reparations should be made to my fellow account manager. I would suggest a payment of a minimum of 50 Galleons to Gutripper to compensate him for his time spent away from managing the Black accounts."

Knowing from previous experience what was expected of him when he misspoke in Gringotts Lucius Malfoy said, "Thank you for the suggestion Sicklebag however I feel the amount should be doubled. Transfer 100 Galleons to Gutripper's personal account. I'm sure he makes at least that during the time he spent dealing with us," While making a mental note to insure Draco changed managers with prejudice when he took over the Black accounts.

Gutripper signaled his agreement with the settlement making a note to increase Sicklebag's share of the settlement from the normal 10% to 15%.

Lucius left Gringotts his mind focused on the problem of how to force the Goblins to acknowledge Draco as the next head of the Blacks without expending any of his own galleons in the process. He spent the remainder of that day along with a few more in his home office emerging only for meals and sleep before he crafted a bill that would not only make his son The Lord Black but also cost the Goblins a significant amount of Galleons in the process. Satisfied he'd get his revenge he went to bed knowing tomorrow the lobbying would need to begin to insure his bill passed through the Wizengamot.

Saturday October 16, 1993

Lucius Malfoy stood beside his good friend Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, as a laughing Sirius Black was levitated through the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries. It had been surprisingly easy to convince the Minister to pass an emergency decree, supposedly to reduce crowding and improve Auror safety at Azkaban Prison, changing the sentence for disruptive individuals who had been sentenced to life in Azkaban to being sent through the Veil of Death the unspeakables kept in the area located below the Ministry. Of course Lucius insured none of his fellow death eaters currently in Azkaban were among those 'disruptive individuals' whose sentences were changed.

"I wonder why he was laughing?" Cornelius asked as he shared a celebratory drink in his office afterwards.

"Who knows, excluding my wife all of that family was a bit off," Lucius replied not overly concerned at the actions of a now dead man.

"True, I recall an encounter I had with him during my annual inspection tour of Azkaban. He was quite lucid and asked me if he could have the paper to do the crossword puzzle. I was about to pass it to him more to torment him with the current news it contained than anything but one of my protection detail hinted it might not be a good idea so I just smiled at him and continued my tour," the Minister replied as he enjoyed another sip of the fire whisky in his glass.

"Now you are sure this will be in Monday morning's paper?"

"Yes, yes no problem there at all. Rumor is you have a surprise for everyone at the next Wizengamot session?" Fudge inquired hoping for information as to what would be happening.

"I anticipate an historic session," Lucius replied a smirk on his face. It had taken very little gold to insure there were enough votes for his bill to pass.

Monday October 18, 1993

The execution of Sirius Black and a few others was front-page news in the Daily Prophet, which lauded it as another example of Fudge's decisive leadership.

Tuesday November 9, 1993

"Line Continuation Act passes Wizengamot by slim majority," The headline read. "The Ministry for Magic in consultation with Gringotts Bank will be sending out notices to all students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry directing them to proceed to Gringotts where they will undergo inheritance rituals to determine if the provisions of the line continuation act apply to them. Should a surviving heir be found all provisions of the act would apply including advancement to adulthood for those who are the only surviving member of a house. See page 4 for the full act including what happens should two or more heirs be found."

"I introduced this bill after consultation with a number of my fellow members of the Wizengamot. We feel this bill is in the best interest of the Wizarding world. A number of our noble lines were terminated during the last unplesantness. If only one line is resurrected it will be worth the effort everyone of us put into drafting this bill and insuring the Goblins were in agreement with its provisions before we brought it to the Wizengamot," Lucius Malfoy stated when this reporter initially questioned him.

Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall turned to Hogwarts Headmaster and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore asking, "How will this affect our students?"

With a somber tone he replied, "I am afraid whether they want to or not some of your older students will be moving into married quarters shortly should this act activate any existing betrothal contracts. There is also the possibility of female students leaving if they are betrothed to older individuals. Though if the students are male I'm sure it would depend on the contract's wording."

"And there was nothing you, as Head of the Wizengamot, could do to stop this?"

"No to my regret I was unable to gather the necessary votes to defeat this. I believe a number of members are expecting windfalls from this act as younger sons inherit the headship of the houses that have disappeared over time. The only thing I was able to accomplish was to include all Hogwarts students regardless of blood status in an attempt to make the bill unacceptable to the pureblooded faction but even adding that provision failed to defeat it," Albus replied.

Minerva sat looking over the students in her house. She knew the act didn't affect her but she was worried which of her Gryffindors would be affected. "How will the students get from here to Gringotts?" She asked coming around to the reality of the situation.

"I am working on a plan. Obviously they will be unable to portkey from here but I wish to avoid having the students floo there. There is too much potential for the students to choose not to return should they discover something unacceptable in their future as a result of the test."

Wednesday November 10, 1993

Narcissa looked at her husband concern evident on her face. His health had notably declined over the last several weeks. Searching her memory for any event that might impact her husband's health she asked "Lucius you wouldn't have anything to do with my cousin going through the veil would you?" As a faint memory of her grandfather smirking as her betrothal was signed came to mind for some reason.

"It was a decree by Cornelius to reduce crowding at Azakaban," Lucius replied.

"A decree you might have suggested?"

"Cornelius and I discuss a number of items whenever we meet," Lucius countered evasively.

"Lucius can you retrieve your family's copy of our betrothal agreement?"

"Whatever for? Surely you are not expecting to find a reason to leave me in it?" He joked.

"Not at all. However your continuing fatigue has me concerned."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's just a bug I picked up. But as you're so concerned I'll have our family healer drop by tomorrow and you'll have proof that everything is fine. Knowing my Father I'm quite sure that contract greatly favored the Malfoy's."

"Lucius I am sure that is what you think but more than one person thought they got the better of my grandfather only for it to actually be the other way around. I know a number of his tricks from the occasionally gloating he did after yet another one of his schemes succeeded. Let me read over the contract. I know your father passed it down," Narcissa Malfoy insisted.

Knowing the best way for him to have a peaceful evening Lucius adjourned to the head of house's study and after a few minutes rummaging through the family files found the document in question. Returning to Narcissa he passed it over.

"Lucius I will be in my study, possibly for the rest of the evening. Do not bother me until I emerge."

Lucius was about to reply but there was that telltale little bit of rigid set to her posture that never boded well for him when he pushed any further.

An hour later Narissia returned obviously upset. "Lucius this is very important and I need a totally honest answer. Did you offer Cornelius anything and I mean anything to issue the decree that resulted in Sirius's death or possible even suggested it to him?" She asked as soon as she met him.

"It may have come up in discussion and you know I'm always making minor donations to his various charities," Lucius replied still avoiding giving his wife a direct answer.

After years of living with him she was able to determine the truth despite his evasions. "Please make your final arrangements, and insure I am well taken care of. I have no wish to depend on your son for living expenses," She said sadness coloring her voice.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

Brandishing their betrothal contract at him she said, "Read this section."

Lucius nodded taking their betrothal contract back. "'Both parties agree the penalties listed below apply should any actions be taken by the Bride's,' then there is a smudge, 'family against the head or heir of the other family,'" he read aloud before looking at his wife saying, "My father had that section placed in all our contracts to prevent any retaliation by the other party."

"So you did notice the smudge?"

"Yes, I recall thinking at the time it was a bit odd a legal document would have such a smudge in it."

"Lucius whenever you see something off like that, particularly when dealing with a family like the Blacks you need to scrutinize the document far closer. Do you recall the viewing spell to detect different inks. One normally used to detect alterations?" Narcissa asked her husband depressed yet again at just how subpar in subtrufruge he truly was.

"Of course my father's training was second to none," Lucius replied haughtily before casting the spell while looking at their betrothal revealing the words, 'or Groom's,' were written smaller than the others and hidden by the smudge. Quickly looking at his wife he thought through his actions. "Surely that can't be legal?" He finally asked.

"You did notice the ink of the wording matches the rest of the document while the concealing smudge is different."

Lucius took a second confirming glance before replying, "I see what you are saying but surely the fact it was smudged invalidates it."

"Not at all. Documents in decades past would have been carried from one place to another and been damaged on the journey or even at the signing party there was a possibility of haveing various food items dropped on them before or ever after the second party was able to sign them. That's why that particular spell was developed after all. Magic goes by what the magical ink says, and in this case it say any action against the head or heir of either house would result in the penalties listed."

"But, your Aunt Walburga said she disowned him," Lucius started only to stop at his wife's glare.

"I'm sure you are not saying you believe a woman, no matter who she was, could disown anyone from a family as patriarchal as the Black family," She replied her sarcasm obvious

Lucius started to object but then realized his wife was right, it was her family after all. Finally saying, "I'll need to make arrangements to insure Draco takes care of you after he inherits."

"That will be interesting as Half of the estate goes to the Black Family. My dowry is not counted in the amount split. It returns to the Black family if I do not. It's right there in the contract."

"But that will all go to Draco he's the next head of the black family," Lucius interrupted.

"He can't be. You obviously didn't read the last clause."

"Should any of the above conditions be met no one in the line of succession to, or a close blood relative of the offending party will benefit from the above actions," Lucius read.

"Draco is both next in the Malfoy line of succession and is obviously a close blood relative to you," Narcissa pointed out.

"So who benefits? Sirius had no children. Neither did Bella and I am positive Andromeda was disinherited when she married that mudblood."

"That is not confirmed and given what happened at the meeting with Sicklebag we need to wait for your other grand idea to confirm it. I have my concerns you will still be alive when the results are announced," Narcissa said as she exited the room slamming the door behind her as she made her way back to her study. She had plans to make and gold to get out of various vaults before her husband died if she was going to survive.

Monday November 15, 1993

The students anxiety was both heightened and reduced as ministry owls flew in with the mornings post finally beginning the delivery of line continuation test notices. Each notice requested the addressed individual visit Gringotts the next day at the designated time to determine their situation.

As the Owls finished their deliveries for the day Headmaster Dumbledore stood announcing, "I have received a letter from the Minister's office listing the times of your appointments with the Goblins. Arrangements have been made for students to be escorted to the Three Broomsticks every hour on the hour. From there the student will portkey directly to a secure area in Gringotts. Once your testing is complete you will then use a return portkey to the Three Broomsticks. From there you will be escorted directly back to Hogwarts. If there are conflicts with any Quidditch teams practice at their designated times I regret to inform you the ministry letter takes precedence," Notices arrived every morning for the next four days with more appointment times stopping only after every student had been tested.

Monday November 22, 1993

Draco opened his Gringotts letter only to start screaming curses. His godfather, Severus Snape Hogwarts Potions Master and Head of Slytherin house, quickly silenced him before levitating him out of Hogwarts Great Hall. While saying, "Draco gather yourself and prepare to comment rationally on what has you upset or you will be re-silenced until you are able to discuss matters properly. Draco wanted to rant and rave but he was well aware his godfather would do exactly what he said and if Draco did not have that statement ready he'd was sure his godfather would follow through with his threat.

Once they were in Professor Snape's office and the office sealed and silenced Snape removed the charm.

"My Gringotts letter informed me not only am I not the Black heir. I am not the Malfoy heir either. Perhaps you can understand why when I arrived I was upset. I apologize if my language offended your sensibilities," Draco stated through gritted teeth.

"How can you not be the Malfoy Heir? I've known your father since school. I will inform the headmaster I am going to be out of the castle for a bit. He will not find that odd. Then you will accompany me to visit your father," Severus Snape said formally.

Draco was surprised when his mother informed him his father had requested he attend him in the bedroom where his father was on bed rest. Knowing to question his mother would result in no useful answers other than delaying his meeting with his father which was not a good thing Draco replied, "Thank you mother," as he headed up the stairs to the family rooms.

Lucius was incensed when he realized Draco was not going to inherit the Malfoy Family Lordship. Hours later after a long discussion and meal with his father Draco made his way to his room and a nights sleep and reflection. His father had informed him he would be spending his time over the holidays not relaxing and flying his broom but in intensive training about the duties he would inherit with his father and on those days where his father's failing health prevented his participation his mother would be taking those days.

It was with a far different attitude Draco decended the stairs to breakfast the following morning. The realization there was a strong possibility His father would be dead before the end of this school year shook him to his core. He was just finishing breakfast when his mother informed him Severus had returned to escort him back to Hogwarts

Tuesday November 23, 1993

With the twins assistance Hermione found the small broom cupboard in an out of the way corridor Harry Potter was hiding in. "Well are you going to tell me what has you running away to hide?" She asked as she entered and shut the door behind her.

"I have to get married."

"I kinda figured that seeing as you received your Gringotts letter this morning. Got your girls picked out?" She teased motioning to the letter still in his hand.

"Girls?"

"Yes, once the information came out about the line continuation act I did some checking and with you being the Potter and Black Heir you'll need a wife for both families."

"I'm not the Black Heir," Harry stated.

"I thought Dumbledore said as Sirius's godson you were the Black Heir?"

"He did but according to the goblins there is someone with a better claim to that position then I have and to be honest I'm glad it isn't me. I also found out my mother's line is magical. They are matriarchal and with Aunt Petunia being the elder sister it's the first daughter with magic in equal generations between Dudley and I that will become the head of that line. Naturally my son will continue the Potter line, that is assuming I ever have kids," Seeing a puzzled look on Hermione's face Harry continued, "Knowing what was going on I thought the same thing and seriously thought about marriage and things for the last week and realized there was only one young woman I wanted for my wife."

Hermione sat looking at her best friend male or female and tried to stop the question from coming out but she was unable to, "Who is she?"

"You," Harry said bracing for her rejection hoping she at least wouldn't laugh at him for wanting her.

"You want to marry me?" Hermione asked a bit in shock as she realized he'd thought of her as a potential mate.

"Yes Hermione, I know you're a girl and I would have liked the chance to date you and perhaps more. But that's all trashed now. Just to make my life even worse as I'm the last Potter; Potter family rules require me to marry after I turn fifteen, but before I turn seventeen."

For one of the rare times this year Hermione didn't know what to say or even how she felt about current circumstances. Instead of talking she just sat down beside Harry keeping him company as he thought through his predicament trying to decide if she wanted to get married before she turned 18. On the one hand it was Harry and on the other was how her parents would react.

Wednesday November 24, 1993

During the morning's breakfast a stunned Dean Thomas dropped the Gringotts letter he'd just received on to the Gryffindor table quickly looking to Harry Potter who was sitting just a few seats down.

Catching Dean's reaction out of the corner of her eye Hermione reached over asking, "Mind if I read this?"

"No, Not at all I think Harry and I need to talk about it and I'd like you there too," Dean replied handing her the letter still trying to digest what he'd read.

Hermione quickly skimmed the form letter realizing it was similar to the one Harry had shown her but when she got to, 'Dean Thomas, Proper name Dean Leonid Black, senior Heir to the Black Family.' She looked to Dean saying, "I'll let Professor McGonagall know the three of us need to talk before attending classes. If that's okay with you?"

"Thanks," Dean replied coming to his senses.

She returned to the Gryffindor table saying, "Come on Harry, Dean wants to talk with us."

While it would be the next day before that day's notifications would become public knowledge at Malfoy manor their house elf bought a unsigned note to a bedridden Lucius, 'The Black Heir is Dean Leonid Black,' Causing Lucius to wonder, 'Who in Merlin's name is Dean Leonid Black?"

In the unused classroom Hermione claimed for the meeting Harry read Dean's letter before smiling at his dorm mate saying, "Congratulations Dean I know you'll be a great Lord Black."

"But how did this happen?" Dean asked.

"I think your mother would be the one to ask but given your middle name I suspect your father might be Regulus Black. The star Sirius is in the constellation Canis Major, where Regulus is the brightest star in the constellation of Leo, which is where the Leonids meteor showers appear.

"How in the heck does she do that?" Dean asked looking to Harry.

"Don't ask me. As Ron said she's brilliant, but scary."

Hermione looked to Dean saying, "I don't mean to pry but I thought you were a half-blood."

"So did I. I thought the pure blooded portion came from my mother, she's descended from a long line of Jamaican Obeah Queens."

Seeing Harry's puzzled face Dean added, "Think voodoo priestess. An Obeah is the Jamaican version."

"Okay," Harry replied.

Hermione also said, "Thanks I didn't know that either."

"No worries Mon," Dean replied displaying a lilting voice playing on his Jamaican heritage for the first time at Hogwarts.

Seeing the surprised looks in his companion's faces Dean continued, "I always sounded like that until I went to Primary School. Sounding like that I stuck out so I worked with, I guess he's really my stepfather, to get rid of my accent when I wanted."

Both Hermione and Harry nodded their understanding each having experienced the problems standing out caused in Primary School.

A knock at the door drew their attention before the door suddenly opened a few moments later. "Very good locking charms Miss Granger," The deputy Headmistress said as she entered the room.

"How did you?" Hermione asked trailing off at McGonagall's look.

"Miss Granger while you are good there is a reason I am a Professor."

A chagrined Hermione bowed her head as she replied, "Yes, Professor McGonagall."

"We will talk some more later right now I need to get Mr. Thomas or is it Mr. Black to Gringotts. They contacted Headmaster Dumbledore and requested your immediate presence."

"Professor I'm not sure...," Dean started to say only to stop at McGonagall's look.

"When the goblins say immediate it is not something to delay about. Wizards have been known to show up in bathrobes after such summons."

"Then we'd best be off," Dean said moving to follow his head of house who'd turned and was walking quickly to the headmaster's office. Totally confident her lion cub was at her heel.

It was after dinner when Dean returned to the Gryffindor common room. Harry was the first to spot him as Hermione was wrapped up in yet another a book. "So Dean everything okay?" Harry asked as Dean approached.

"Yea, everything is fine. There were a number of issues that needed prompt attention otherwise I was going to end up losing a good chunk of money."

"Then it's a good thing the goblins contacted you," Hermione said.

"They called in me Mum. She explained everything to me. That's what took so long. Turns out due to some crazy rules she had to give me the Black family name when I was born but when she married she and my, well I guess he's actually my stepfather, legally changed it to the one everyone knows me by. I also had to make out a will. That was weird turns out I have a younger half brother out there somewhere. I made out a will before I left and due to Black family rules I had to leave him the title and the majority of the family fortune but I made sure if I die my mum and any wife and kids I have in the future are getting a good payout."

"The aim is not to die," Harry said.

"Glad to see you finally realize that," Hermione chipped in.

Harry turned a bit red before saying, "Well, I've found a few more reasons to live."

"Oh I sense a story there," Dean said.

Friday November 26, 1993

The big surprise of the final day was Fred and George finding out their uncles Fabian and Gideon left their estates to the their two nephews who were named after them along with the request they take the Prewett family name and do their best to continue the family line. Their father had been in attendance and with his agreement they were now Fred and George Prewett. When they accessed their new vault they found a few hundred Galleons along with a letter resting on a pedestal. The letter directed them to contact their mother's muggle cousin something they wouldn't be able to do until school let out for the Yule holidays. They weren't sure but after talking with Hermione about what an accountant does left them with a bit of hope.

A second surprise occurred when Hermione's letter arrived it stating she was descended from a Hector Dagworth-Granger founder of The Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. While unable to claim the heir ship due to being female there was the possibility her son could claim the heir ship. Besides the most important thing was she had limited access to the family vault and that might contain potion books and manuscripts she could read and possibly duplicate or transcribe.

Saturday November 27, 1993

Draco had returned home for the weekend at his father's request and he now sat with his attention focused on his father who he sat in a chair in their reception hall facing the fireplace waiting for his Gringotts account manager to notify him he was prepared to receive him. For all his father's talk about how he and his father would rule the Wizengamot. He the Lord Black, his father the Lord Malfoy. Now if his father couldn't straighten things out it appeared he wouldn't even be the Lord Malfoy.

After waiting for five minutes a head appeared in the fireplace announcing the Malfoy account manager was ready to receive his father. Thanks to some potions he'd just been handed by his friend Professor Snape a proud and confident Lucius Malfoy walked into the fireplace only to reappear ten minutes later obviously stunned by the news he'd heard.

"Father?" Draco cautiously inquired.

"Draco?"

"Lucius are you alright?"

Lucius shook his head before leaving the reception hall moving to his drawing room where he activated all the protections before motioning for the other two to take their seats. "It appears my father was a bit slipshod in the way he dealt with family business and I have inherited a bit of that."

"Father?"

"Draco let me tell the story. Severus you are here as Draco's godfather he will need your assistance shortly.

"The Heir problem is the result of something my father did. It appears I have an older brother with limited magical ability named Bacchus. Father bound his magic and sent him to a muggle orphanage. Then with the help of obliviation charms he did his best to let the magical world think he'd died. At the orphanage they named the unknown boy Robert Linton. As these things occur Robert grew up went to school, got a job, and married. In the course of his employment he left England and their children were born out of the country. Turns out two of his children are magical," Lucius announced.

"So how does that affect me?" Draco asked petulantly.

"Draco be silent," his father said firmly. Causing Draco to lower his head and fidget in his seat.

"My Father, either through using an incompetent solicitor or out of misguided mercy, made a large mistake when he filed the paperwork to remove my older brother from the family. That was accomplished correctly allowing me to be his heir but the rest of the paperwork he filed left it open for my older brother's heirs to become Malfoys. Given Bacchus was the oldest brother and magical, however low powered he was, and his sons were also magical, this fact combined with the paperwork on file allowing his sons back in the family, all this caused Bacchus's older son to be recognized as the proper and official heir of the Malfoy Family by Gringotts bank.

"Can't we contest this?" Draco whined.

"Draco arguing any law let alone inheritance law with the goblins is not a good idea. They put so many loophole clauses allowing them to do what they want into the treaty awarding the Goblins the athority to determine inhertince rights the Ministry lawyers are still trying to find them all three centuries later," Severus explained.

December 14, 1993

The Wizengamot was in an uproar as the head of the Ministry's goblin relations, Dirk Cresswell, announced the findings from the tests performed as a result of Line Continuation act. While the Malfoy's were alone in finding out the son of the current head was not his heir they were not alone in finding out the other headships they expected to fall their way did not occur. Apparently dalliances with muggle women, who were then memory charmed, occurred more often than any pureblooded member of the Wizengamot was willing to admit. Cresswell ending up offering to accompany any Wizengamot member who wished to protest the Goblin result to Gringotts where he could lodge his protest in person. He also offered to insure their bodies were delivered to their next of kin should their protests be made in a manner calling into question the goblin's sense of honor. Though he did offer the caveat that delivery was contingent on the goblins allowing him to remove said body.

December 16, 1993

Draco was sitting at a slightly hidden desk in the Slytherin common room finalizing his plans to confront Dean Thomas who'd stolen the Black Lordship from him when Professor Severus Snape, his head of house, approached him saying, "Mr. Malfoy you need to come with me."

Draco was about to object but there was something about his Head of House that was just different enough from normal that he went along without comment. He followed him to the Headmaster's office getting nervous when he realized were they were headed.

Professor Snape ushered him in to find Dumbledore standing beside his fireplace. Seeing them he said, "Your mother has requested the presence of both you and Professor Snape at Malfoy Manor she has opened your floo for unrestricted access from my office for the next ten minutes."

Draco could think of very few reasons his mother would be pulling him out of school. He took a pinch of floo powder from the nearby pot and with the knowledge the floo was unrestricted called out, "Malfoy Manor," without using any passwords. When he arrived and found his mother in all black morning robes he knew without a word being said his father had passed away. As he processed that information he slowly realized at fourteen he was now responsible for insuring his family survived. He wasn't sure how his father coped with all this pressure. He'd have to... and then it hit him he couldn't ask his father how he dealt with the pressure his father was dead. Even as the tears formed in the corner of his eyes he could hear his father's voice in his head telling him as he always did, "Malfoy males don't cry."

Narcissa Malfoy looked at her son noting he suddenly realized what his father's death meant. "The healer said your father might have lived longer if he hadn't pushed himself these last few months insuring his 'Line Continuation Act" became law. If you want to honor him do so by insuring good things come from the act that he spent his last months insuring became law."

December 29, 1993

Healer Bernard, the Malfoy family Healer, was sitting opposite Draco in a receiving room at Malfoy Manor when Draco asked, "Is it true my father might have lived longer if he had not pushed himself to insure the Line Continuation Act passed?"

"Am I talking with Draco, Lucius's grieving son or Draco Malfoy, The Lord Malfoy?" Bernard asked. Draco consider the question realizing the son might get a sympathetic answer while Lord Malfoy would get an honest one. After a moment's consideration he replied, "Lord Malfoy."

"Then I hope you can handle my answer. The prior Lord Malfoy violated a magical contract with deadly penalties. That contract was slowly killing him. If your father had been in the best of health he may have lived until October of 1994 but that would have been it."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but decided to keep quiet motioning the healer to continue.

"As your family's healer I have healed your father many times not only from damage taken during various fights a decade or so ago, but also from damage received during numerous visits with his Lord. I believe your godfather developed several special potions using shall we say grey ingredients, quite expensive grey ingredients, to bring your father back to what appeared to be full health. He needed to take those and other potions at various intervals ever since. However those potions took their toll on his body and spirit. Before the problems caused by breaking the contract arose and if nothing further happened to him I expected him to live long enough to see a grandchild or two born but not much longer. Remember though that's just a guess on my part. We will never know for sure."

"Thank you for your honesty," Draco said then gathered himself before formally saying, "The Malfoy family appreciates your discretion in treating its former head. We hope to continue this relationship," as he rose and shook the healers hand before having a house elf escort him out.

The next day he had a long discussion with his godfather who did his best to enlighten Draco about what visits with Lord Voldemort could entail. It was a pensive Draco who wished his godfather goodbye as he flooed back to Hogwarts.

January 5, 1994

Draco stepped through the floo to Hogwarts headmaster's office the day after his father's funeral. Seeing his Head of House standing by the Headmaster Draco said, "Headmaster, Professor Snape, I am officially requesting Head of House quarters for myself."

"I understood your cousin was the Malfoy heir," Professor Snape replied.

"When I contacted the Goblins after my Father's death I was told when my cousin was notified he contacted Gringotts and after taking 49% of the Malfoy fortune renounced his family's claim to the Malfoy name in perpetuity. That allowed the Malfoy Head of House to pass to me."

"Will Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle be joining you in these quarters?" Severus asked.

"Those two can stay in the Slytherin dorms," Draco said causing the Head of Slytherin House to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes Professor they will not be at my shoulders any longer. This Lord Malfoy does not need yes men that double as body guards."

The next morning at breakfast everyone was shocked when Draco walked in to the great hall going straight to the Gryffindor table where he approached Harry Potter. "I don't know if you're aware of it but my father passed away over the Yule holiday and I'm now the Head of House Malfoy," Draco announced wanting the path the headship took to him to be unknown by most.

"So you've come over to lord your new status over us little people. Whoop-dee-do," Ron said speaking up before anyone else could.

"Ron shut up. Draco I am sorry to hear about your father. While we had our disagreements I was wishing more for him to change than to die," Harry Potter said.

"Thank you. I do understand to some extent the conflict you must be feeling now. Since my father's passing I have been approached by a number of individuals all attempting to profit significantly from his death. The first offer came mere hours after his passing. That offer was followed within days by others, all made by allies of House Malfoy. Those offers have caused me to re-evaluate my various friendships among other things. As I went through my father's papers I realized what his influence and other activities were costing the family. After a lot of deliberation I came to the conclusion I now had to stand on my own two feet if the Malfoy family was going to survive. I also concluded I had to take the family in a different direction," Draco said looking at Harry concerned he wouldn't understand the implications.

"Then let this be a new start between us. Hi, I'm Harry Potter," Harry said holding out his hand.

Draco smiled as he realized Harry had understood. He took the offered hand shaking it while replying, "Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy please feel free to call me Harry should you wish. Think everyone is wondering just how soon we'll start cursing each other?"

"You know if we planned things we could make a killing with one good fight," Draco countered.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Too many people would be jumping in on each side and then Madam Pomfrey would kill both of us for filling up her hospital ward with injured students."

For now this is the end.

This story was about Lucius's oops and with him dead this story is at an end. I might write more but who knows. If you wish to use this as a starter for your story feel free just send me a link so I may enjoy it.


End file.
